Yo Way Yo (episode)
"Yo Way Yo" is the 24 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Apr 26, 2002 on the TV channel American Sci-Fi Channel in the USA. The script for the episode was written by Paul Donovan. The director of the episode were Paul Donovan. __TOC__ Summary Prince visits the Lexx warning of "Earth's date with destiny". Stan celebrates but is drawn back into the turbulent atmosphere after learning that the aliens have successfully invaded the "little blue planet". Yo Way Yo is the season finale of Lexx's fourth season, and the series as a whole as no plans for a fifth season were ever revealed. The title of this episode is a reference to the by now famous Brunnen-G war song sung by Kai, first encountered in the series at the very start of the first episode . Plot The episode begins as Priest makes his usual bumbling attempt at a presidential address, claiming victory over the Carrots after the events of in which the alien ship was destroyed (along with a sizable portion of Japan). His speech is interrupted however as he is called back to the oval office where he is informed that the destroyed alien ship was not the Carrot mothership at all but a comparatively smaller advance ship approximately the size of a city, with the real alien mothership being closer to twice the size of the Earth's moon and nearly upon the hapless planet. Priest's military general announces that all available craft are being readied to defend the planet, and that pilots are needed to fly them, referring to Priest's military record which includes piloting aircraft, he declares that Priest will also need to do his part by flying into battle with the alien mothership. Meanwhile, the crew of the Lexx attempt to plan their next move in seeking out a new home. But they are soon interrupted by Prince, who reveals that he is not dead, but is instead Death. He declares that the Earth is soon to be destroyed, and that the crew of the Lexx plays an important part in it. Attempting to flee the system Stan discovers that the Lexx, though recently well fed, is now struggling to understand even basic instructions. On Earth Dr. Longbore begins to read out his list of chosen crew for the Noah, briefly interrupted by an ominous message from Prince. At the same time, all around the world panic ensues as the alien mothership comes into view over the Western hemisphere and Europe, before a huge section at the front opens in four great segments to reveal a massive feeding tentacle or proboscis that plunges into the Earth's surface as the gigantic asteroid lands. Back aboard the Lexx, 790 determines that the ailing ship is becoming senile owing to its over 6,000 years of life. In spite of the significant periods of time spent in deep sleep the Lexx nears the end of its natural life cycle, resulting in difficulty at hearing commands, and loss of memory. The crew believes that Prince's visit was as a prelude to Lexx's death, and conclude that they must return to Earth in order to board the Noah if they wish to survive. Dr. Longbore meanwhile completes his list of candidates, and reveals that he has also instructed the robot drones to construct a condensed particle collider, capable of calculating the mass of the Higgs Boson. Much to the chagrin of his loyal followers, it is discovered that the good doctor has selected only nubile, attractive young women to accompany himself on the voyage, however their complaints do not help as he uses his drones to defend himself. Priest, thoroughly terrified at the notion of flying an aircraft into battle, attempts to make any excuse he can to avoid being a hero, and Bunny insists upon joining him the cockpit as his attempts to avoid martyrdom ultimately fail. Before taking off however Priest confesses that he was never a war hero, and that it was simply a fabrication created by Prince in order to help him get elected, Bunny however remains unfazed and the unlucky couple take to the skies in what promises to be a suicide mission. However, Prince appears on the console in the cockpit a short while later to give Priest instructions, sending him through a series of manoeuvres to an unknown end. The Lexx slowly returns to Earth to see the huge alien mothership attached to its surface. Stan attempts to order the Lexx to destroy the alien ship, during which the Lexx reveals that Stan has been its favourite captain, and that it will miss him. Two shots are fired at the alien ship, however the Lexx lacks the energy to do any real damage. The crew take a trio of Moths towards the surface in order to determine the state of the Noah. Meanwhile, 790 discovers that the Lexx's deteriorating state has resulted an inability to recognise the Key, meaning that the Lexx may now respond to his commands. In the fighter jet Prince directs Priest to press the emergency eject, allowing them to parachute directly into the Noah's launch facility where he and Bunny prevent Dr. Longbore from departing, stealing the Noah for themselves, and incinerating Dr. Longbore during take off. Two of Longbore's followers survive the blast only partially singed, and attempt to contact Kai for a rescue, 790 is unsympathetic and orders the Lexx to destroy Earth as soon as he is able. Arriving at the Noah's facility, the crew of the Lexx find the two survivors who reveal what has transpired. Kai, approaching the particle collider accidentally kills the two survivors as arcs of energy escape from the device. Unharmed he reveals his belief that Prince did not return for the Lexx, but him, and that somehow he feels that he may not survive the coming events. He decides that as a contingency to ensure the destruction of the alien ship he must take the collider into the heart of the asteroid in order to stop the alien menace, while Xev and Stan say a tearful goodbye as best they can before leaving in the Moths to try and catch up to the Noah. 790 however manages to order the Lexx to fire his weapon at full power, resulting in a horizontal wave of energy being fired at the planet. As the wave travels to the planet, Prince appears in Kai's Moth to announce that he is fulfilling his bargain to return Kai to life, before disappearing as the earth is spectacularly destroyed. Prince then reappears on the Noah, free to travel the Dark Universe in search of more evil to perform. 790 is supremely pleased with himself, only to be heartbroken when he learns that Kai is now alive, and due to his actions will be forced to use the collider in a suicide attack on the alien mothership. Stan, realising that there is no hope of catching the Noah decides, against his usual cowardly nature, to do whatever he can to help Kai in his mission, fighting against the swarms of drones around the ship. The three Moths search for a way into the asteroid ship as the Lexx begins to crumble into dust. Unable to see anything inside the alien ship Xev and Stan find themselves back outside when its opening closes, Kai however makes it inside, suffering injuries and singing Yo Way Yo for one final time as he crashes his moth into the alien ship's core. Moments before the collider explodes he lies, wounded and dying in a scene almost identical to his original death in the first episode at the hands of His Divine Shadow. Laughing in grim amusement at the similarity of this death, of which he had been previously denied, Kai is killed by the unstable collider immediately after it determines a mass for the Higgs Bosun of 1313131313. The alien ship explodes as Xev and Stan escape, grief stricken, before the mass of the ship then collapses back in on itself into a super dense particle. The Lexx disintegrates completely, leaving Stan and Xev with little hope of surviving in their short range Moths. Among the crumbled pieces of the Lexx however, they discover an infant insect ship, similar in appearance to the Lexx but seemingly entirely organic with a mobile tail, legs and a light stalk at its front. They land inside to find an unusual bridge, where Stan takes command of the Little Lexx, before setting a course to finally find a new home. 790 begins a 10,000 year poem in memory of Kai as he floats in space, before being swallowed by the Little Lexx as it leaves the ruined star system behind for good. The End. Trivia *The Earth is destroyed by a powerful, horizontal wave of energy from the Lexx. This wave is similar to those fired in the earlier series of the show before the effect changed to a smaller ring of energy. This seems to suggest that the rings of energy are the less powerful version of the Lexx's blast. In any event, the destruction of the Earth is generally regarded as the most spectacular planet destruction effect of the entire show. *Kai's death is almost identical shot-for-shot to his original death in , the death that he was originally denied by being reanimated as a Divine Assassin. *President Priest's flight against the alien mothership appears to parody similar scenes in Independence Day where the US president chooses to do his part in flying against the alien mothership in a feat of genuine heroism, much unlike Priest's effort. *The proposed mass of the Higgs Boson of 1313131313 isn't clear in its measurement. However it is significant in that it is a grouping of five thirteens (the "lucky" number), but could also represent a value that is infinitely recurring in decimal form. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Fourth season See also * IMDb Yo Way Yo * English transcript w:c:lexx:Yo Way Yo (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:Yo Way Yo (episode)/images Gallery * Add images and descriptions: YoWayYo001.jpg|Cover of episode «Yo Way Yo» Yo Way Yo 002.jpg Yo Way Yo 003.jpg|Image from episode Yo Way Yo Yo Way Yo 004.jpg Yo Way Yo screenshot.jpg Category:Episodes